


Perfectly Normal Biological Reaction

by Joyfulnerd



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyfulnerd/pseuds/Joyfulnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Jake x Amy drabble originally posted on tumblr for the prompt - "Accidently falling asleep"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Normal Biological Reaction

Jake wakes up slowly, roused by a stiff ache in his back and his neck. _I’m getting too old for this_ , he thinks as he lifts his head from his desk. He really needs to get better at getting his reports in on time. It seems like every couple weeks he finds himself in the precinct in the dead of night writing up his case notes. 

A slight snort nearby reminds Jake that at least tonight he’s not here alone. He looks over at Detective Santiago’s desk and sees Amy sleeping with her head pressed to her desk. Her dark hair is out of it’s usual ponytail and is spread across her shoulders, spilling onto her desk. She looks peaceful. Jake’s heart clenches as he watches her sleeping. All of her usual, slightly frantic, always perfectionistic Amy energy is missing from her features. She’s relaxed and still. _She’s so beautiful_ , Jake thinks to himself. He’s been trying hard not to let himself get too bummed out over Amy’s “I don’t date cops” rule, but sometimes it’s really, really hard. 

Suddenly Amy snores loudly and Jake chuckles softly. _Beautiful and saws logs like a lumberjack_ , Jake thinks. Somehow it just makes her cuter. 

Amy starts to stir and Jake quickly schools the undoubtedly lovesick look from his face.

“Good morning, starshine,” he sings out loudly, “the earth says hello!”

“Oh my god,” Amy groans. “What time is it? How long have I been asleep?” Amy straights up in her chair and Jake snorts as a sheet of paper comes with her, sticking to the side of her face.

“I know you love your paperwork, Amy, but when did you start wearing it as a fashion accessory? I like it, don’t get me wrong, but it might land you on a few worst dressed detectives lists if you’re not careful.”

“Very funny, Jake,” Amy sticks her tongue out at him as she peels the paper from her cheek. “Oh gross. That must be real attractive, drooling at work.” Jake watches a faint blush creep up Amy’s neck as she ducks her head.

“Actually, you look pretty damn cute,” Jake says, the words slipping out before he can stop himself. 

Amy’s head snaps up and she stares wide eyed at Jake, her mouth dropping open just a bit.

Jake scrambles to recover, “I mean cute, but really disgusting. Seriously, Amy. I thought you were a professional and yet here you are at 2:00 in the morning drooling on your official reports. It’s pretty nasty.”

A look of relief washes over Amy’s features at Jake’s comments. “I’m only here at 2:00 in the morning,” she says haughtily, “because I was trying to be a good coworker and keep you company while you worked on your absurdly late paperwork.”

“And the drooling?”

“A perfectly normal biological reaction.”

“ _Perfectly Normal Biological Reaction_ \- name of your sex tape!”


End file.
